


Need For Speed

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi, فارسی
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: فائزه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 2





	Need For Speed

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: فائزه

>   
> - **Louis Top.**

درخت‌ها با رسیدن فصل بهار گرده‌هایشان را توی پیاده‌رو می‌ریختند و این لویی بود که راس ساعت هفت و نیم شروع می‌کرد به جارو کردن و ریختن آن‌ها توی سطل زباله‌ای که روبه‌روی مغازه‌اش می‌گذاشت.

همه‌ی ابزار و وسیله‌ها سرجای خودشان قرار داشتن و لویی ساندویچی که خواهرش قبل از رفتن به محل کارش آماده کرده بود را به عنوان صبحانه می‌‌خورد.

به طعمِ دلچسب بادام زمینی لبخندی زد؛ بعد از فوت والدینش، لیدیا پیش او آمده بود و زندگی لویی تغییراتی کرده بود. بهترین آن ساندویچ‌ها و غذاهای خوشمزه‌ای بود که خواهر کوچک‌ترش آماده می‌کرد.

حوالی ساعت نه، کرکره برقی مغازه سمت راست بالا رفت و مرد خواب‌آلودی بی‌توجه به گرده‌هایی که همراه کفش‌هایش داخل می‌رفتند، تابلوی نئونی 'استایلز' را روشن کرد.

صاحب لوازم یدکی استایلز دوسال پیش مرده بود و حالا پسرش به جای او می‌آمد؛ پسری که از نظر لویی، مالک مغازه سمت چپ، آدمی متظاهر بود و ذره‌ای در کارش مهارت نداشت.

پسری که اسمش را نمی‌دانست چندسالی از خودش کوچک‌تر بود و تا قبل از فوت پدرش آلمان زندگی می‌کرده؛ این‌ها را از آقای لارنس شنیده بود که هر هفته ماشینش را به‌خاطر تصادفی که داشته پیش لویی می‌آورد.

مردِ جوان از مغازه‌ی خودش خارج شد و لویی فرصت نگاه کردن به او را پیدا کرد؛ موهایش از رطوبت برق می‌زدند و قسمت بالایی آن تا نزدیکی گونه‌اش بلند بود و اطرافش مرتب کوتاه شده بود، به نظر می‌رسید به تازگی دوش گرفته.

پاکت دوناتی را در سطل زباله‌ی لویی انداخت و گازی به شکلاتی‌ترین قسمت آن زد؛ برای همسایه‌اش سری تکان داد و دوباره وارد مغاز‌ه خودش شد.

هدف لویی از گذاشتن آن سطل زباله همین بود؛ مردم‌ طبیعت را آلوده نکنند ولی آن پسر توی مغازه‌ی خودش سطل زباله نداشت؟

صدای زنگ تلفن لویی را از فکر آن مرد بیرون کشید. ساندویچ نصفه را روی پیشخوان گذاشت و صدایش را صاف کرد.

"مکانیکی تاملینسون"

"سلام آقای تاملینسون. من یه ماشین قدیمی دارم که نیاز داره برای مسابقات آخر فصل آماده بشه؛ شما تعمیراتش رو انجام می‌دین؟"

لویی لبخندی زد، در تمام سالهایی که این مکانیکی را داشت شاید پنج بار هم ماشین مخصوص مسابقه را تعمیر نکرده بود و این یک فرصت طلایی بود.

"من تا ساعت ده شب هستم. مدل ماشین چیه؟"

"فورد موستانگ"

صدای بم مرد گفت و قلب لویی از تپش ایستاد، یکی از بهترین مدل‌های ساخته شده تا چند ساعت دیگه وارد مغازه‌اش می‌شد و خوشبختی تنها احساس لویی بود.

"مغازه‌ی استایلز رو می‌شناسی، درسته؟ اون همیشه بهترین قطعات رو داره. اگر خودت پیشنهاد بهتری نداری لوازمِ مورد نیازت رو از اونجا بگیر."

لویی به دیوار سمت چپش اخم کرد؛ تصور همکاری با آن‌ مرد غریبه که احساس خوبی راجع به او نداشت هم برایش سخت بود، می‌توانست قبول نکند اما باید آن موستانگ را می‌دید.

"حتما آقای..."

"فسبندر. درمورد هزینه هم نگران نباش؛ از هرچیزی که لازم داری بهترین رو تهیه کن و فقط صورت‌حساب رو برام بفرست.  
ماشین تا چند ساعت دیگه می‌رسه."

لویی مدل ماشین و اسم مالک را یادداشت کرد و بعد از خداحافظی سراغ مینی‌ون آبی رنگ رفت تا ایراد باتری آن را برطرف کند.

__

عقربه‌ی ساعت روی عدد یازده قرار گرفت و لویی دستش را با پارچه‌ تمیز کرد؛ مینی‌ون حالا مثل روز اولش کار می‌کرد و صاحب آن بعد از پرداختِ هزینه‌ی تعمیر به لویی همراه ماشینش از مکانیکی بزرگ خارج شد.

هنوز خبری از آن موستانگ یا صاحبش نبود و لویی وارد اتاقکی که کنار مغازه قرار داشت شد و کمی روی تخت استراحت کرد.  
لیدیا پیامی فرستاده بود که می‌گفت کارش امروز بیشتر طول می‌کشد و نمی‌تواند برایش ناهار بیاورد، لویی از او تشکر کرد و خواهرش را مطمئن کرد که گرسنه نمی‌ماند.

بین مجلاتش کاتالوگ موستانگ را پیدا کرد و به مدل‌های مختلف نگاه کرد. از فسبندر در مورد مدلِ موستانگ نپرسیده بود و نمی‌دانست قرار است با چه چیزی مواجه شود و همین هیجانش را بیشتر می‌کرد.

با شنیدن صدای ماشین از اتاقکش خارج شد؛ بنزِ کلاسیک آن سمت خیابان پارک کرد و قدم‌های مرد بلندقامتی به سمت لوازم یدکی استایلز رفت.

پشت میزش نشست و خود را با حساب‌ کردن درآمد و خرج این هفته‌اش سرگرم کرد که باز هم با صدای ماشین سرش را بالا آورد؛ این‌ بار به جای یک ماشین سواری، خودروبَری توی خیابان بود.  
خودروبرِ قدیمی با بستن عرض خیابان دنده‌عقب گرفت تا موستانگی که درحال حمل آن بود را جلوی مغازه لویی پیاده کند.

لویی ایستاد و به کمک مرد راننده رفت تا زنجیر‌ها را باز کند.

"توی مغازه جرثقیل سقفی داری؟"

راننده خودروبر پرسید و لویی ابرویی بالا انداخت، ماشین خراب‌تر از آن بود که حتی روشن شود؛ پس لویی خیلی کار داشت...

تسمه‌ی مخصوص را از قلاب ماشین رد کرد و جرثقیل را با کنترل پایین اورد تا تسمه را به آن متصل کند؛ راننده، تسمه‌ای که موستانگ را به ماشینش متصل می‌کرد را ذره ذره شل می‌کرد و جرثقیل ماشین را داخل مغازه‌ می‌کشید.

مرد بلند قامتی که چند دقیقه پیش وارد مغازه هری شده بود حالا همراه آن پسر جلوی در ایستاده بود و شرایط ماشین و صحبتش با آقای تاملینسون را برای پسرِ دوست قدیمی‌اش توضیح می‌داد.

بعد از انتقال ماشین و پرداخت هزینه‌ی باربری به راننده خودروبر، فسبندر با لویی دست داد و برای اولین بار مردی که حدس می‌زد ده سال از خودش کوچکتر باشد را دید؛ تعریف او را از پدر هری بارها شنیده بود، به همین خاطر ماشینِ عزیزش را به او می‌سپرد.

درحالی که به یکی از ستون های نزدیک در تکیه می‌داد از مردی که حالا مشغول بررسی ماشین بود پرسید:

"خب نظرت راجع به هیولای من چیه؟"

مرد سرش را از روی کاپوت بلند کرد و اخمی که از روی دقت بود تبدیل به لبخندی کمرنگ شد.

"بهتره بگید هیولای سابق؛ آخرین باری که روشن شده کِی بوده؟"

" آخرین باری که مسابقه دادم همسن هری بودم؛ شاید ده سال یا بیشتر. ولی الان به خاطر پسرم، پیتر، دوست قدیمیم رو از گاراژ بیرون آوردم."

لویی ابروهایش را بالا انداخت و به پسری که کنار آقای فسبندر ایستاده بود نگاه کرد؛ پس اسمش این بود، 'هری'

"بسیار خب آقای تاملینسون، مسابقاتِ امسال زودتر برگزار میشه پس وقت کمه؛ فکر می‌کنی تا اون موقع آماده میشه؟"

آقای فسبندر دستی روی سقف موستانگ کشید و نگاه مشتاقش را به لویی دوخت. مردی که دستانش را داخل جیب پشتی لباس کارش گذاشته بود و در ذهنش مشغول بررسی وضعیت ماشین بود.

"یک ماه یا بیشتر کار داره. به علاوه لوازم یدکی، خیلی از قطعاتش نیاز به تعویض دارن."

"نگران اون نباش؛ هرچیزی که لازم داره رو از مغازه من بردارین."

حالا هری بیرون ایستاده بود، پس برای اینکه صدایش به داخل برسد کمی بلندتر از حد معمول حرف زد. لویی احتمال می‌داد به خاطر باز بودن در مغازه‌اش بیرون ایستاده؛ ولی بستن آن برای چند دقیقه مشکلی ایجاد نمی‌کرد.

لویی از کشوی میزش کاغذی بیرون آورد؛ تاریخ زد و با تمرکز مشغول نوشتن شد.

[فورد موستانگ مدل شلبی FP350S ساعت یازده روز چهارشنبه توسط لویی تاملینسون تحویل گرفته شد.   
زمان تعمیر: حداکثر دوماه  
هزینه تعمیر: ...  
پی‌نوشت: قطعات مورد نیاز از مغازه استایلز تهیه می‌شود.]

فسبندر لبخندی به دقتِ لویی زد و بعد از نگاهی سرسری پایین برگه را امضا کرد؛ دستان لویی را صمیمانه فشرد و هری را در آغوش کشید.

چشم‌های هردوی آنها خیره به قدم‌های مردی بود که سوار ماشینش شد و بعد از بوق کوتاهی از دید خارج شد.  
لویی برای اولین بار نمی‌دانست از کجا شروع کند؛ اتاق و بدنه سالم به نظر می‌رسیدند ولی سپر جلویی ماشین به طرز دردآوری آسیب دیده بود.

به هری نگاه کرد که هنوز بیرون مغازه ایستاده بود.  
بدون اینکه نگاهش کند صدایش را کمی بالاتر برد و باتری ماشین را چک کرد.

"اونجا چهارپایه هست؛ بیا تو بشین اگه کاری نداری."

هری سردرگم به نظر می‌رسید؛ چند ثانیه تعلل کرد و سپس در شیشه‌ای مغازه‌اش را قفل کرد و پیش لویی برگشت.  
چهارپایه را نزدیک میز لویی گذاشت، به تابلوهای قرمزی که روی دیوار بود و سایزهای مختلف آچار روی آن به چشم می‌خورد نگاه کرد.

"این ماشین بهترین بوده، یادمه اون زمان هرکسی نمی‌تونست شبیه این رو بخره. چی شد که دیگه مسابقه نداد؟"

هری به لویی نگاه کرد که همچنان روی کاپوت خم شده بود و بدون نگاه کردن به او صحبت می‌کرد.  
موهایش که حالا خشک شده بود را بالا فرستاد و سعی کرد مودبانه جواب دهد.

"عمو مایکل بهترین دوست بابام بود، خیلی قبل از اینکه ازدواج کنن هم دیگه رو می‌شناختن. اون‌ها کل پولی که داشتن رو برای خریدن این خرج کردن و خب توی همه مسابقات برنده می‌شد.

بعد از شیش ماه عمو تونست همه پولی که بابای من داده بود رو پس بده و همه چیز خوب بود؛ داشت به مسابقات جهانی نزدیک می‌شد که یه شب وقتی از سفر برمی‌گشت توی جاده‌ی ومبلی تصادف کرد.  
چندماه توی کما بود و بعد از اون دیگه مسابقه نداد. هممون می‌دونستیم چه‌قدر دلش برای پیست تنگ شده ولی نمی‌تونست برگرده. الان هم پیتر می‌خواد میراث پدرش رو حفظ کنه؛ مثل من."

لویی اطلاعات جدید را در مغزش ذخیره کرد و موتور ماشین را باز کرد. بوی وحشتناک روغن موتور زیر بینی‌اش پیچید و معده‌اش نصفه‌ی ساندویچ را بالا فرستاد.

جلوی بینی و دهانش را با آرنج پوشاند و دکمه تهویه را زد.  
هری هم با دو انگشت جلوی دماغش را گرفته و صورتش را مچاله کرده بود. مطمئناً اگر می‌دانست روغن موتور مانده چنین بویی می‌دهد دعوت لویی را قبول نمی‌کرد.

به لطف تهویه و اسپری خوشبو کننده‌ی که لویی در فضا زده بود بوی گندیده کمرنگ شده بود؛ یا شاید هم سیستم تنفسی آنها به آن بو عادت کرده بود.

"چیزی توی ماشین عمو مرده؟"

هری حالا کنار ماشین ایستاده بود و داخل کاپوت سرک می‌کشید.

"روغنش لجن شده."

مشغول جدا کردن موتور از بدنه بود که از حالت چهره هری فهمید چیزی نفهمیده.

"وقتی مدت زیادی روغن موتور عوض نشه لخته می‌شه و پمپ دیگه نمیتونه به بقیه سیستم ارسالش کنه، به این می‌گیم لجن شدن."

توضیح داد و میزِ کارش را وسط مغازه کشید تا موتور را روی آن بگذارد. هری ابرویش را بالا انداخت و به لویی نگاه کرد که با دقت مشغول بررسی موتور بود.  
سیلندر ها را چک می‌کرد و هری به حرکت انگشتان کثیفش خیره شد. آستین‌های بلوز مشکی‌اش تا شده و ساعد‌هایش را به نمایش می‌گذاشت.

"چطور ساده ترین چیز‌ها رو نمی‌دونی ولی صاحب یه لوازم یدکی هستی؟"

لحن لویی تمسخر داشت؛ هری سرش را بالاتر گرفت و محکم پاسخ داد:

"من مجبور نیستم چیزایی که بهم مربوط نیست رو بدونم آقای تاملینسون. همینکه بدونم مشتری‌هام چی می‌خوان برام کافیه."

و بعد از مغازه خارج شد و لویی تا شب او را ندید.

ساعت نه شب را اعلام می‌کرد و عضلات گردن و شانه‌اش خستگی را؛ تمام روز درگیر موتور کهنه بود و ذره‌ای پیشرفت در تعمیرش نداشت.

پیستون‌ها نیاز به تعویض داشتند و تمیز کردن کل موتور پنج ساعتی طول کشیده بود.  
بعد از شستن دستانش دزدگیر را فعال کرد و منتظر ماند تا کرکره برقی کامل بسته شود؛ سپس از در کوچکی که کنار مغازه بود را باز کرد و از پله‌ها بالا رفت.

میز شام‌ چیده شده بود؛ لویی دستهایش را چند بار دیگر شست تا بوی تینر کاملا از بین برود و پشت میز نشست.  
رشته‌های اسپاگتی درون یکدیگر پیچیده بودند و بخار محوی از روی گوشت کنار آن‌ها بلند می‌شد.

لیدیا ظرف سالاد را روی میز کوچک گذاشت.

"خسته نباشی."

لیدیا لبخندی به برادرش زد و پشت میز نشست؛ کسی که حالا تنها فرد خانواده‌اش بود و بیشتر از هرچیزی دوستش داشت.

"امروز چطور بود؟"

"معمولی، پرونده غایبین رو تحویل مدیر دادم و سالن تئاتر رو برای نمایش بهار کلاس سوم آماده کردم. کار اون بچه‌ها واقعا بامزه‌است؛ حتما روز اجرا بیا مدرسه."

"امیدوارم بتونم، یه موستانگ دارم که باید برای مسابقات آخر فصل آماده‌اش کنم و نمیتونی تصور کنی چه‌قدر داغونه."

ادامه شب درحالی گذشت که لیدیا کارهای مدرسه را انجام می‌داد و لویی در بریدن گلبرگ‌های صورتی و نارنجی به او کمک می‌کرد. لیدیا از هر رنگ‌ پونزده گل روی کاغذ کشید و لویی آنها را قیچی می‌کرد؛ به همراه برگ‌های سبزی که کنار آنها می‌گذاشت.

با رسیدن ساعت یازده لویی بلوزش را کنار تخت انداخت و زیر پتوی نازک دراز کشید.  
فردا باز هم هری را می‌دید؛ شاید چندسالی از خودش کوچک‌تر بود و لویی مطمئن بود که هیچوقت آنقدر روی اعصاب کسی نبوده.

بهترین مکانیک‌های سطح شهر -از جمله لویی- سالها لوازم مورد نیازشان را از مغازه استایلز تهیه می‌کردند و حالا یک پسر از خودراضی صاحب آن شده بود؛ این لویی را عصبانی و ناامید می‌کرد!

__

"خب من که اینجا بیکار نشستم، بگو بهت بدم"

لویی چشم‌هایش را چرخاند و آچار را دور مهره سفت کرد؛ هربار که برای برداشتن چیزی جابه‌جا می‌شد هری اعتراض می‌کرد.

"تو شاگرد من نیستی و نمی‌خوام مثل هفته پیش غر برنی که ازت بیگاری می‌کشم. در صورتی که فقط گفته بودم اگه می‌تونی لوله‌ی باک رو بشوری."

"من غر زدم چون لوله باک حتما نباید تمیز باشه؛ آخه کی اون رو نگاه می‌کنه..."

لویی پشت دستش را به پیشانی کشید و به کاپوت ماشین تکیه داد، دست راستش را به کمرش زد و ابروهایش را برای هری که روی صندلی‌اش نشسته بود بالا انداخت.

هری طوری پشت میز لویی می‌نشست که انگار سالهاست هرروز آنجا بوده، در سه هفته‌ای که گذشته بود به رفتارهای عجیب هری عادت کرده بود.

خریدن دونات های شکلاتی، مرتب کردن کاغذ‌های روی میز، نشستن پیش لویی تقریبا برای تمام روز.  
هری حتی شماره لویی را گرفته بود تا اگر چراغ بهتری پیدا کرد با او تماس بگیرد درصورتی که می‌توانست در خانه‌اش را بزند.

"اصلا تو چرا اینجا بیکار نشستی؟ پاشو برو مغازه خودت بذار کارم رو بکنم."

هری که به رفتار لویی عادت داشت دست‌هایش را پشت سرش قلاب کرد و به عقب تکیه داد.

"من که مزاحم کارت نیستم، هرکی هم بیاد میدونه من اینجام صدام می‌زنه. نگران من نباش."

"نگران تو نیستم، می‌خوام خودم رو از دستت راحت کنم."

هری آرام خندید و دفتر حساب لویی را باز کرد تا برای باز هزارم در سه هفته گذشته آن‌را بررسی کند.

"کار این هیولا تمومه، بیا استارت بزن"

لویی آچار را کنار گذاشت و هری را نگاه کرد که موهایش را بالا زد و قبل از نشستن پشت فرمان کمی مکث کرد.

"همیشه دلم می‌خواست پشت این بشینم ولی بابام اجازه نمی‌داد."

برای اولین بار در روز لبخندی رو لب‌های لویی نشست؛ نگاه کلی به موتور انداخت و پلک‌هایش را برای هری که دستش را روی سقف گذاشته بود باز و بسته کرد.

"اگه انقدر من رو معطل نکنی از عموت می‌خوام اجازه بده یه دور باهاش بزنی. حالا بشین استارت بزن."

هری سوئیچ را چرخاند و صدای پوق بلندی از موتور بلند شد.

"اشکال نداره، الان بزن"

هری بار دیگر سوئیچ را چرخاند و این بار بنزین به موتور رسید و ماشین روشن شد.

"خب حالا دنده رو خلاص کن و گاز بده."

هری به تک تک حرف‌های لویی عمل می‌کرد و با شنیدن غرش ماشین ابروهایش بالا پرید و سریع پیاده شد.  
به لویی نگاه کرد که لبخند پرغروری زده و همچنان مشغول کاپوت بود.

"به نظر می‌رسه مشکلی نداره. یکم دیگه گاز بده تا دور موتورش رو چک کنم."

بی هیچ حرف دیگری هرکاری که لویی می‌گفت را انجام داد و لیست لوازمی که کنار گذاشته بود را در ذهنش تکمیل می‌کرد.

"خب این تموم شد؛ دلم می‌خواد سه روز استراحت کنم."

لویی خودش را روی صندلی‌اش پرت کرد و هری دستی به سقف ماشین کشید.

"آخر این هفته مسابقه‌است، باید زودتر آماده شه تا آزمایشش کنن. بیا این‌ها رو ببین."

هری به سمت کیفش که کنار میز گذاشته بود و رفت و برچسب‌هایی که خریده بود را نشان لویی داد.

"عکس‌های قدیمیش رو دیدم. این‌ها رو زیر چراغ جلو می‌ذاریم، اینم روی در می‌چسبونیم."

لویی برچسب بزرگ طوسی که عدد هفده روی آن خودنمایی می‌کرد را از دست هری گرفت و جنس معرکه‌اش را لمس کرد.

برچسب‌های سورمه‌ای رنگی که لوگوی فورد بود را برداشت و از هری سوال کرد:

"این مال کجاست؟"

"اون رو می‌زنیم‌ کنار باله؛ نظرت چیه؟"

با ذوق پرسید و وقتی نگاه خیره لویی را دید متعجب به او خیره شد؛ طوری که آن حلقه‌های آبی رنگ که چروک‌هایی اطراف آن بود به صورتش خیره می‌شد جریان خونش را سریع تر می‌کرد.

دستپاچگی گریبانش را گرفته و بود اگر نگاه خیره لویی ادامه پیدا می‌کرد قطعا اتفاق خوبی نمی‌افتاد.

"تو خنگ‌ترین آدمی هستی که دیدم هری، این ماشین باله داره؟"

سر هری به سرعت سمت ماشن چرخید و دستش را محکم روی پیشانی‌اش کوبید.  
از درگاه خارج شد و قفل در مغازه‌اش را باز کرد.  
کارتن‌های بزرگ و پهن را زیر بغلش زد و در را دوباره قفل کرد.

"عمو مایکل هفته پیش این‌ها رو آورد ولی یادم رفت بیارمشون برات؛ این باله فیبرکربنی و اینم سپر جلو که خراب شده بود."

هرکدام را از کارتن خارج کرد و لویی برای نصب آنها بلند شد.

آستین‌هایش را بالا زد و پیچ‌گوشتی شارژی‌اش را برداشت؛ هری باله را روی صندوق ماشین نگه داشت و لویی پیچ‌های آن را از نایلونش بیرون آورد.

آرنجش را تکیه‌گاه سرش کرد و به لویی که مشغول بود نگاه کرد. صدای ابزار لویی گوش‌هایش را پر کرده بود و می‌دانست اگر حرف بزند صدایش را نمی‌شنود.

"چرا توی بیلرسوت طوری به نظر می‌رسی انگار بهترین لباس دنیا تنته؟ یا این عادتت که همیشه آستینت رو تا آرنجت بالا می‌زنی."

لویی انگشتش را از روی دکمه برداشت و سرش را به طرف هری برگرداند.

"چیزی گفتی؟"

"چی؟ نه نه... هیچی نگفتم."

لویی شانه‌هایش را بالا انداخت و طرف دیگر ماشین رفت تا پیچ‌های باله را ببندد.  
نگاه هری ماتِ لویی بود و چیزی درونش او را ترغیب به جلوتر رفتن می‌کرد.

با عوض کردن حالت ایستادنش به لویی نزدیک‌تر شد، لویی از سفت شدن پیچ‌ها مطمئن شد و پیچ‌گوشتی‌ که خاموش شده بود را به شارژ وصل کرد.

دستی به باله زد تا از محکم بودنش مطمئن شود، دست هری را روی شانه‌اش حس کرد که آرنج چپش را به ماشین تکیه داده بود.

روبه‌روی هری آرنج راستش را به ماشین تکیه داد و نگاه پرسشگرش را به او داد.

لبهای هری بین دندان‌هایش فشرده می‌شدند و موهای کوتاهش کمی داخل صورتش ریخته بود.  
سرش را کمی به لویی نزدیک‌تر کرد و چشم‌های آبی لویی هنوز پر از سوال بودند.

منتظر بود هری سوال احمقانه دیگری بپرسد تا شروع بحثی باشد؛ همان کاری که هفته‌ها مشغول انجامش بوده ولی چیزی که حس می‌کرد فراتر از سوال یا مکالمه بود.  
سوال‌هایی درون مغزش شکل می‌گرفت که فقط یک روش بیان داشت؛ 'منظور هری از این رفتار و سکوت چه بود؟'

دهانش را باز کرد تا بپرسد اما کلمات لال شدند وقتی فاصله هری از مرز گذشت و نرمی لب‌هایش مال لویی را لمس کردند.

یک ثانیه؛ فقط یک ثانیه کافی بود تا ضربه محکمی به سینه‌اش وارد شود و لویی چند قدم عقب‌تر برود.  
هری ترسیده بود و پشیمانی تمام احساسی که چند دقیقه قبل داشت را به سخره گرفته بود.

لویی متحیر بود، پسری که بعد از گذر زمان فهمیده بود چندان هم متظاهر و لوس نیست تلاش کرده بود او را ببوسد و این تمام معادلات ذهنی‌اش را بهم‌ می‌ریخت.

جای دست لویی روی سینه هری تیر می‌کشید.  
سکوت، آزاردهنده‌تر از همیشه شکل گرفته بود و سردرگمی مثل بختک روی سینه‌هایشان آوار شده بود.

لویی چند قدم دیگر به عقب برداشت و روی پاشنه پای راستش چرخید و داخل اتاقک استراحتش رفت.  
و این هری بود که شاد و پشیمان، هنوز پشت موستانگ شلبی ایستاده بود؛ لبخندش از این بود که لویی او را بیرون نکرده، سرش فریاد نزده و او را 'عوضی' خطاب نکرده اما دودو زدن مردمک چشم‌هایش از ملامت‌ کردن خودش بود.

از اینکه احساسی که هفته‌ها مخفی کرده بود را اینگونه به نمایش گذاشت پشیمان بود، ترجیح می‌داد یک رویای محال توی سرش باشد تا چیزی که به‌خاطرش لویی هرگز دوباره نگاهش نکند.

قبل از خارج شدن از درگاه اصلی در کوچکی که لویی آن‌را پشت سرش بسته بود را زد.

"من می‌رم، بهتره اینجا رو خالی نذاری یا... حداقل در رو پشت سرم ببندی."

نیازی نداشت جواب لویی که روی تخت معمولی‌اش نشسته بود را بشنود؛ بیرون رفت و سوار ماشینش شد که آن‌طرف خیابان پارک کرده بود.

دکمه ریموت را فشار داد تا کرکره برقی جلوی تابلوی نئونی استایلز پایین بیاید اما همانجا ماند.

لویی هنوز از اتاقکش خارج نشده بود و تمام درهای مغازه باز بود؛ وسایلش، ماشینِ مسابقه و هرچیز کوچکی که داخل بود و هری در قبالش احساس مسئولیت می‌کرد.

لویی درحالی بیرون آمد که با حوله کوچکی رطوبت دست و صورتش را می‌گرفت؛ قدم‌هایش مستقیم سمت میز رفت و برچسب‌ها را داخل کمد گذاشت که چشمش به کیف هری افتاد.

کوله‌ی مشکی رنگی که زیپش باز بود و هری فراموش کرده بود آن‌ را بردارد. لویی بدون اینکه محتویات داخلش را نگاه کند آن هم داخل کمد گذاشت و بعد از برداشتن کلید و موبایلش دکمه کرکره برقی را زد و قبل از بسته شدن کامل از زیر آن بیرون آمد.

__

کمی این پا و آن با کرد و دلهره‌اش را با نفس عمیقی کنار گذاشت، نگاهی به پاکت‌های برگر که چند دقیقه پیش پیک آورده بود انداخت و موهایش را مرتب کرد.

می‌دانست کارش اشتباه بوده ولی دیگر نوجوان نبود که با پنهان کردن خودش از لویی همه چیز بهتر شود؛ باید مسئولیتش را می‌پذیرفت.

در شیشه‌ای را پشت سرش قفل کرد و موهایش را بالا داد، با اینکه باز هم از طرف راست صورتش پایین می‌ریختند.

لویی با تلفن حرف می‌زد و بند‌های بیلرسوت از کمرش آویزان بودند، بلوز همیشه مشکی‌اش این بار هاله‌ای از سرخ داشت و تضاد جالبی با لباس کار سورمه‌ای رنگش ایجاد می‌کرد.

هری آهسته جلو رفت و چهارپایه را طرف دیگر میز، روبه‌روی صندلی لویی گذاشت و منتظر اتمام آن مکالمه ماند؛ سنگینی نگاه لویی را حس می‌کرد و زانوهایش را به چپ و راست تکان می‌داد.

"سلام؟"

پشت میزش نشست و به برگرهایی که هری آورده بود و سپس به خودش نگاه کرد.

"متوجه شدم که خواهرت نیومد پس برای تو هم سفارش دادم؛ اشکالی نداره باهم بخوریم؟"

"آره امروز کار داشت؛ متشکرم هری."

نگاهش را از لویی گرفت و به شلبی سفید رنگ نگاه کرد؛ بدنه تمیزش خالی بود و ظاهرا دیگر مشکلی نداشت.

"سپرش رو جا انداختم، کارهای جزئیش انجام بشه آماده مسابقه‌است."

لویی که نگاه هری به ماشین را دید توضیح داد و کمی از نوشابه‌ای که هری آورده بود را نوشید. لحنش با گذشته فرق می‌کرد؛ در واقع، لحنش با قبل از دیروز فرق می‌کرد.

"راستش... نمیدونم‌ چطور بگم که مشکل رو بزرگتر نکنم، من بابتش متاسفم لویی؛ نمی‌گم منظوری نداشتم چون-   
البته که منظور داشتم ولی خواهش می‌کنم منو ببخش."

هری کلافه بود و این از لرزش صدایش و مکثی که برای گفتن کلماتش می‌کرد مشخص بود.

"بهت حق می‌دم اگه من رو بیرون کنی یا دیگه نخوای من رو-"

"نه هری"

چشم‌هایش را بالا آورد و به لویی نگاه کرد که انگار درگیر جدال درونی خودش بود تا بحثی که با هری درجریان بود.

"من فقط شوکه شدم؛ می‌دونی؟ اون لحظه و در اون شرایط انتظار همچین چیزی رو نداشتم..."

هری سری تکان داد و نفس ملامت‌گرش حالا بهانه‌های بیشتری داشت؛ لویی این را می‌گفت تا به این شرایط عجیب پایان دهد و احتمالا بعدش هم هری را از خودش می‌راند.

صورتش را با دو دوستش پوشاند و آرنجش را روی میز گذاشت؛ به خاطر ارتفاع میز سرش رو به عقب خم شده بود و گردنش روبه‌روی لویی قرار گرفته بود، هربار که بزاقش را فرو می‌داد حرکات ماهیچه‌های داخلی گردنش رقص زیبایی روی پوستش پدید می‌آورد.

صدایش از بین دست‌های بزرگی که تمام صورتش را پوشانده بود گنگ به گوش لویی می‌رسید:

"بهت حق میدم اگه دیگه نخوای من رو ببینی یا حتی... حتی ازم متنفر بشی."

لبخندی روی لبهای لویی نشست و از پشت هری که همچنان صورتش را پوشانده بود، خیابان و پیاده رو را چک کرد.  
از روی صندلی بلند شد و به سمت هری روی میز خم شد؛ دست‌های هری را از روی صورتش کنار زد و آن قدر به او نزدیک شده بود که تنگ شدن مردمک چشمش را میان حلقه سبز آن ببیند.

"هری..."

نفس عمیقی کشید و هری جزئیات لبخندش را از آن فاصله نزدیک دید.

"تمام دیروز داشتی به این فکر می‌کردی که من ازت متنفر می‌شم؟ بذار بهت بگم که دقیقا برعکسش اتفاق افتاده."

و قبل از اینکه هری نگاهش را از لب‌های لویی بگیرد و به چشمانش نگاه کند تا از صحت حرفش مطمئن شود؛ نرم‌ترین حادثه پیش آمد و اهرمی شد برای پلک‌هایش تا پایین بیایند و نگاهِ شیرین لویی را نبیند.

زبری موهای اطراف لب لویی روی پوست شیو شده‌اش خارش دلچسبی ایجاد می‌کرد.  
انگشت‌های لویی کمی موهای هری را نوازش کرد و به آرامی سرش را عقب کشید.

صدای خودرویی که به گوش هردویشان رسید باعث شد لویی روی صندلی‌اش بشیند و هری خودش را با پاکت غذایش سرگرم کند.

خودروی مشکی به آرامی حرکت می‌کرد و هر ثانیه که می‌گذشت لبخند روی لبهایشان بیشتر کش می‌آمد.  
هری کمی به سمت چپ چرخیده بود و به ماشینی نگاه می‌کرد که انگار چرخ‌هایش به زمین میخ شده بود.  
خنده‌اش را کنترل کرد و وقتی به سمت لویی برگشت با دیدن صورت سرخ از خنده‌اش نتوانست بیشتر خودش را کنترل کند و قهقهه بلندش در فضای مکانیکی پیچید.

لویی هم پیشانی‌اش را لبه میز گذاشت و صدای خنده‌اش، خنده‌ی هری را همراهی کرد.

__

خورشید پرتوهای کم‌جانش را روی پیست می‌تاباند و هوای خنک بهاری پوست عوامل و شرکت‌کننده‌های مسابقه را نوازش می‌کرد.

موهای هری به واسطه قرار دادن عینک آفتابی بالای سرش از توی صورتش کنار رفته بود و با پسری که موهای طوسی داشت و پیتر معرفی شده بود حرف می‌زد.

لویی هم کنار ماشین ایستاده، و منتظر آقای فسبندر بود.   
با دیدن نزدیک شدن قدم‌های مردی که کلاه بیسبال به سر داشت دست‌هایش را از جیب کت قهوه‌ای رنگش بیرون آورد و صمیمانه دست‌های آقای فسبندر را فشرد.

"خوشحالم که اینجا می‌بینمت لویی؛ اینکه دوباره قراره خطی از آتیش پشت تایرهای این هیولا روی اسفالت بمونه بیشتر از هرچیزی خوشحالم می‌کنه.   
با عوامل پیست حرف زدم؛ ما یک ساعت زمان داریم تا آزمایشش کنیم و بعدش هم خودشون باید تائیدش کنن."

لویی لبخندی به مردی که دستش را روی شانه‌اش گذاشته بود زد و به هری نگاه کرد که همراه پیتر پیش آنها می‌آمد.

"خب پیت، بشین تا آزمایش رو شروع کنیم."

پیتر چشمکی به هری و لویی زد که حالا چند قدم عقب‌تر ایستاده بودند و کلاه مخصوص را از دست پدرش گرفت.  
کمربند را سفت کرد و انگشتهایش را دور فرمان محکم کرد.

آقای فسبندر به افرادی که پشت سیستم‌های متصل به ماشین منتظر بودند علامت داد و لویی را صدا زد تا کنارش بایستد و تبلتی که داخل خودرو را نشان می‌داد به دستش بدهد.

"آماده‌ای پیتر؟"

پیتر شانه‌هایش را تکان داد و انگشت‌هایش را بار دیگر دور فرمان محکم کرد. قبل از اینکه پدرش در ماشین را ببندد و ردی از گرد‌وخاک پشت سر خودش به جا بگذارد با لحن مغروری یک جمله گفت:

"شیطان آزاد می‌شود!"

دور اول بدون هیچ مشکلی طی شد؛ پیتر تک‌تک پیچ‌ و خم های مسیر را می‌شناخت و زمانی که ثبت کرد اگر در یک‌ مسابقه رسمی بود یک رکورد محسوب می‌شد.

هری تبلتی که توی دست لویی بود را نگاه می‌کرد و به چهره شاد پیتر لبخند می‌زد.  
لویی اما حواسش پیش سیستم‌هایی بود که وضعیت ماشین را کنترل می‌کرد؛ به نظر می‌رسید در سیستم سوخت‌رسانی مشکلی وجود دارد...

"پیت سرعتت رو کم کن."

لحن آقای فسبندر نگران و عصبی بود و هشداردهنده از پشت میکروفن غرید.

"چی؟! تازه داره بهم خوش می‌گذره بابا."

پیتر مخالفت کرد و با فریاد بلندی که توی گوشش پیچید دنده‌ را عوض کرد؛ کنار جایی که پدر و همکارهایش ایستاده بودند ترمز گرفت و پیاده شد.

"مشکل چیه؟"

هری از لویی پرسید؛ گره‌ی میان ابروهای لویی و کسانی که اطراف ماشین مشغول بودند خبر از چیز خوبی نمی‌دادند.  
همراه لویی جلوتر رفت و کنار عمویش و پیتر ایستاد.

"صددرصدِ بنزین به موتور نمی‌رسه، اوایل مشکلی نداره ولی ممکنه وسط مسابقه زمین‌گیر بشه. راستش رو بخوای مایکل، آوردن این ماشین قدیمی ایده خوبی نبود؛ من‌ نمی‌تونم تاییدش کنم."

مسئول برگزاری مسابقات بدون توضیح دیگری رفت و کسی که مشغول بررسی موتور بود از آقای فسبندر سوال کرد:

"اگه اینجا بذاریش شاید بتونم درستش کنم؛ البته احتمال تعمیرش شصت درصده. چیکار می‌کنید؟"

آقای فسبندر بین چشم‌هایش را با نوک انگشت‌هایش فشار داد و نگاهی به لویی انداخت که پوست لبش را می‌جوید و پنجه‌ی راستش را با ریتم آزاردهنده‌ای روی زمین می‌کوبید.

دست هری روی شانه‌اش را می‌فشرد و او هم‌ مضطرب به نظر می‌رسید.

"ممنون بابت پیشنهادت تام ولی می‌برمش پیش مکانیک خودم؛ با صددرصد اطمینان تعمیرش.  
یه یدک‌کش کرایه کن."

جمله آخرش را به پیتر گفت و لبخندی به لویی زد.

"ولی آقای فسبندر؛ من اگه می‌تونستم‌ درستش کنم که این مشکل پیش نمی‌اومد."

"مایکل صدام کن. من بهت اعتماد دارم مرد؛ فکر کنم همین‌ الان هم‌ می‌دونی مشکل چیه و برای حل کردنش چی می‌خوای. پس با هری برو که فرصت کمه. حداقل تا فردا ظهر باید آزمایشش تکمیل شه."

لویی سری تکان داد و بعد از خداحافظی با پیتر کنار هری نشست؛ ابزار‌هایی که لازم داشت را در لیست ذهنی‌اش یادداشت کرد و قطعاتی که می‌خواست را به هری گفت تا آماده کند.

داخل ماشین هری نشسته و مشغول بررسی جزئیات مسابقه بودند که با نقش بستن اسم لیدیا روی صفحه تلفنش از هری معذرت خواهی کرد و خط سبز را کشید.

"سلام عزیزم"

"نه لازمش ندارم؛ با هری برگشتم."

"میشه یکم بیشتر درست کنی؟ هری برای ناهار می‌مونه."

با بالا آوردن دستش هری را ساکت نگه‌داشت و بعد از قطع تماس روی صندلی لم داد.

"علاوه بر اینکه باید لطف امروزت که نذاشتی من پیاده بمونم رو جبران کنم، به یه نفر نیاز دارم که کمکم کنه و اگه تو بخوای برگردی خونه و دوباره بیای مغازه خیلی وقت از دست می‌دیم.  
مهمون من و خواهرم باش."

با اینکه روز تعطیل بود و لیدیا به مدرسه نمی‌رفت، برای تحویل لباس‌هایی که سفارش داده بود به ماشین احتیاج داشت و قطعا تویوتای لویی بهتر از اوبر یا تاکسی بود.

"با کمال میل."

لحن هری شاد بود، عینکش را روی چشم‌هایش گذاشت و پشت خطِ مخصوص منتظر سبز شدن چراغ ماند.

_

"لویی تلفنت زنگ می‌خوره."

با توجه به دست‌های کثیف لویی خودش اتصال را برقرار کرد و کنار گوش لویی گذاشت.  
ساعت از دوازده گذشته بود اما لویی و هری همچنان مشغول کار کردن روی موتور و تنظیم مقدار بنزین وارد شده بودند.

"نه لازم نداریم؛ شب بخیر."

با کلافگی خودش را روی چهارپایه پرت کرد و سرش را به دیوار تیکه داد؛ موهایش فاصله زیادی با واژه مرتب داشتند و خستگی در تک‌تک سلول‌هایش حضور داشت.

هری هم در سکوت به میز تکیه داده بود و آرنجش را با انگشتانش ماساژ می‌داد؛ درد نداشت و نسبت به لویی کمتر خسته شده بود.  
بعد از خوردن ناهاری که لیدیا درست کرده بود یدک‌کشِ پیست موستانگ را آورده بود و از آن زمان بی‌وقفه مشغول بودند.

لویی تمام چراغ‌ها را روشن کرده و کرکره‌ها را پایین داده بود تا کسی مزاحمشان نشود؛ هوای محیط به لطف تهویه مطبوع می‌ماند و فضای خصوصی تمرکزشان را روی کار بیشتر می‌کرد.

"بهم بگو چی‌کار کنم و خودت یکم استراحت کن؛ خیلی خسته شدی."

لویی لبخندی به لحن‌ ملایم هری زد و و با همان پلک‌های بسته سرش را سمت هری چرخاند.

"خوبم، هرچی زودتر کارش تموم شه زودتر می‌تونیم استراحت کنیم."

"ولی به نظر من اگه یکم استراحت کنیم و بعدش برگردیم سرکار بهتر میشه."

از میز فاصله گرفت و کلیپسی که موهایش را با آن بالا نگه می‌داشت را باز کرد.  
به لویی نزدیک‌تر شد و درحالی که روی ران‌هایش می‌نشست دستانش را دور گردن او حلقه کرد.

پلک‌های لویی باز شدند و با دیدن موهای پریشان هری و لبخند پرمفهومش لبخندی زد و دست‌هایش را پشت کمر هری گذاشت.

"پس روش استراحت تو اینه؟"

"نگو که دوستش نداری."

هری با خنده گفت و اولین بوسه را روی بر‌آمدگی فک لویی گذاشت، و شمار آنها از دستش در رفت وقتی فهمید عاشق زبری ته ریش لویی روی لب‌هایش است.

دست‌های لویی از کمر هری بالاتر آمدند و مسیر ستون‌ فقراتش را تا میان کتف‌هایش طی کردند؛ کمی صورتش را عقب کشید و با دست راستش گونه‌ی هری را نگه داشت تا اتصال میان لب‌هایشان را برقرار کند.

زبانش با ملایمت لب‌ بالای هری را لمس می‌کرد و پنجه‌هایش را به میله چهارپایه فشار می‌داد تا تعادلشان حفظ شود.  
هری سرش را عقب کشید و نتوانست خنده‌اش را کنترل کند.

"لویی"

"چیه؟"

"ببخشید ولی دستات کثیفه..."

و لویی تازه متوجه رد سیاهی که طرف چپ صورتش به جا مانده بود شد؛ همراه با خنده‌ی هری خندید و خدا را شکر کرد که او یکی از بیلرسوت‌هایش را پوشیده بود وگرنه لباسش هم کثیف می‌شد.

هری از روی پایش بلند شد و لویی را سمت اتاقکش هول داد تا دستش را بشوید.  
ظهر کوله‌اش را پس گرفته بود؛ از جیب کوچک داخل آن دستمال مرطوبی برداشت و صورتش را تمیز کرد.

پاکت آلومینیومی کاندوم و تیوپ آبی رنگ لوبریکانت را هم برداشت و نیشخند شیطنت آمیزی با تصور واکنش لویی روی لب‌هایش نقش بست.

صدای قدم‌های لویی را شنید و سرش را چرخاند؛ بند‌های بیلرسوتش آویزان شده بودند و با تیکه جلویی آن دستانش را خشک می‌کرد.

چشمش به چیز‌هایی که هری درون دستش نگه داشته بود افتاد و ابرویش بالا پرید. صدای باز شدن کرکره را نشنیده بود و مطمئن بود خودش هم -حداقل داخل مغازه- چنین چیزی را نگه نمی‌دارد.

"می‌شه بدونم اون‌ها از کجا اومدن؟"

هری خنده کوتاهش را سریع فرو داد و دست‌هایش را روی شانه‌ی لویی گذاشت؛ موهای پشت سرش را میان انگشت‌هایش می‌پیچاند و لبخند شیرینی به تصویر زیبای مقابلش زد.

"وقتی ماشینم رو بردم کارواش چیز‌های که توی داشبورد بود رو ریختم توی کیفم؛ می‌بینی چه قدر خوش‌شانسیم؟"

"بعدا راجع به اینکه چرا توی ماشینت لوب داری حرف می‌زنیم، فعلا بیا روش جادویی استراحت تو رو عملی کنیم."

کلمات آخر ساکن شدند وقتی لب‌هایشان بهم چسبید و لویی هری را به کاپوت تکیه داد.  
دکمه‌های بیلرسوتش را باز کرد و بلوز سبزش را پشت سرش روی شیشه‌ی ماشین انداخت.

چند لحظه‌ای را صرف نگاه کردن به بدن روبه‌رویش کرد؛ تتو‌های پراکنده و عضلات ورزیده‌ای که زیر انگشتانش منقبض می‌شدند و لویی فرد مقابلش را تحسین می‌کرد.

با نگاه کوتاهی به موقعیتی که در آن قرار داشتند فهمید محل مناسبی را انتخاب نکرده و دست‌های هری که پهلو و باسنش را لمس می‌کرد کمکی به معادلات ذهنش نمی‌کرد.

این بار پوست محل اتصال گردن و شانه‌اش را هدف بوسه‌های بی‌امانش گذاشت و برآمدگی نیپل هری را زیر دستش احساس کرد.

با انداختن دستش دور کمر برهنه‌ی هری لرزش کمی را از طرفش احساس کرد؛ پس هری روی کمرش حساس بود...

دوطرف پهلو‌هایش را نگه‌داشت و به آوای بریدن نفس هری گوش کرد.  
هری پیشانی‌اش را به شانه‌ی لویی تکیه داد و لوازم داخل مشتش را فشرد.

با فشاری که از طرف انگشت‌های لویی به بدنش وارد می‌شد از جا پرید و قدم‌هایشان که به طرز جالبی هماهنگ شده بود داخل اتاقک لویی رفت.

اتصال لب‌هایشان را هری نگه‌می‌داشت و ناله‌های آرامی که از حس یخ‌زدگی کمرش از گلویش بیرون می‌آمد، روی زبانش می‌لغزید و میان لب‌های لویی خفه می‌شد.

هری لبه‌ی تخت نشست و تماشاگر برهنه شدن لویی شد؛ عضلات بازویش که روی هم غلتیدند و بلوزش را از سر خارج کردند، شکم صافی که با هر نفس بالا و پایین می‌شد و برخلاف بدن هری چندان هم عضلانی و سفت نبود.

کاندوم و تیوپ را کنار خودش روی تخت گذاشت و دست‌هایش را لبه‌ی کش بیلرسوت لویی گذاشت؛ آزاردهنده آن‌را پایین کشید و مطمئن شد که کش آن‌را روی دیک تحریک‌شده‌ لویی می‌کشد.

این بار لویی بود که روی ران‌های هری نشست، اما هری دست‌هایش را پشت سرش روی تشک گذاشت و روی آرنج‌هایش به عقب تکیه داد.

رد رطوبتی که زبان لویی روی ترقوه‌اش به جا گذاشت دلیلی برای ناله‌اش شد و سرش را عقب برد.  
فرصتی طلایی برای گذاشتن ردهای بنفش روی گردنِ بی‌نظیرش.

باسن لویی روی دیک هری کشیده می‌شد و هری پلک‌هایش را روی هم‌ می‌فشرد، دست‌های لویی بار دیگر روی کمر هری رقصیدند و بدون لحظه‌ای مکث کش بیلرسوت را پایین کشید.

تمام این مدت هری چنین چیزی را پنهان می‌کرد؟ نفس لویی از زیبایی مقابلش بریده بود و هر ثانیه بیشتر مردی که منتظر حرکت بعدی لویی بود و نفس نفس می‌زد را می‌پرستید.

دیک هری را از زیر پارچه بریف لمس کرد و بیشتر از این منتظرش نذاشت؛ باکسر خودش را پایین کشید و به تلاش بامزه‌ی هری برای درآوردن بریفش خندید.

دوباره به حالت قبلی برگشتند و دست بزرگ هری دور دیک‌هایشان حلقه شد و با چرخش مچ و حرکات انگشتاتش به هردویشان هندجاب می‌داد.

انگشت‌های لویی موهای هری را می‌کشید و پشت گوش‌هایش را نوازش می‌کرد؛ زبانش را روی لب‌های هری می‌کشید و کنترل بوسه را به دست داشت.  
انگشت‌های هری از ترشح پریکام مرطوب بود و همین سرعت حرکت دستش را بیشتر می‌کرد.

بینی‌اش را به مال لویی کشید و پلک‌هایش را به سختی باز کرد تا چهره لویی را تماشا کند.  
قطرات ریز عرق که اطراف شقیقه‌اش نشسته بود و لب‌هایی که سرخ و متورم شده بودند.

دستش را عقب کشید و نگاه لویی مسیرش را به چشمانِ هیجان‌زده‌اش پیدا کرد.  
اگر ادامه می‌داد؛ با توجه به اصطکاک لذت‌بخشی که بدن‌هایشان روی هم ایجاد کرده بود به ارگاسم می‌رسید و این چیزی نبود که بخواهد اتفاق بیوفتد.  
شب دراز بود و قرار نبود به همین‌جا ختم شود.

لویی را عقب راند و روی تختِ کوچک چرخید، وزنش را روی زانو و ساعدش انداخت و قطره‌ی مزاحم عرقی که از میان موهایش نزدیک گوشش سر می‌خورد را با کشیدن سرش داخل بازو متوقف کرد.

لویی انگشتش را از قسمت داخلی ران تا نزدیکی سوراخش کشید و تیوپ لوب را برداشت. لحنش آرام بود و می‌خواست تا جایی که ممکن است شرایط را برای هری آسان کند.

"قبلا هم تجربه‌اش رو داشتی؟"

انگشت اشاره‌اش را روی سوراخ هری کشید و از لرزش بدن تحریک شده‌اش لذت برد. جواب مثبت هری همراه ناله‌ای از دهانش بیرون پرید و لویی مایع خنک را روی انگشتش ریخت.

یکی از زانوهایش را روی تخت گذاشت و حرکت نرم انگشتش، لوب را اطراف سوراخ هری پخش می‌کرد. تاریکی اتاق با نوری که از پنجره‌ی کوچک می‌تابید از مطلق بودن خارج می‌شد و روی بدن بی‌نقص هری سایه می‌انداخت.

لب‌های لویی راه خود را به سمت چال‌های عمیق کمرش که به خاطر حالت ایستادنش هم بیشتر خودنمایی می‌کرد پیدا کردند؛ زانوهای هری از لذت لغزیدند اما دست‌های قوی لویی بدنش را نگه می‌داشت.

ماهیچه‌های سوراخش کم‌کم به انگشت لویی عادت کردند و لویی انگشت دومش را هم اضافه کرد؛ خنکی مایع روان‌کننده جای خودش را به گرمای درون هری داده بود و انگشت‌های لویی غده اسفنج مانند هری را لمس کردند.

هوای داخل ریه‌ی هری خالی شد و با طرف چپ صورتش روی تخت افتاد؛ لویی کمرش را بالا نگه داشته بود اما همین حرکت جزئی هم بدنش را عقب‌تر برد و انگشتان لویی بیشتر روی پروستاتش لغزیدند.

لویی با دیدن حرکت‌های ریز بدن هری روی انگشتش نیشخندی زد و بی توجه به ناله‌های معترض هری دستش را عقب برد.  
بالش سفید رنگ را بین خودش و دیوار گذاشت تا به آن تیکه دهد و هری روی پاهایش نشست.

احتمالا این قرار بود تبدیل به پوزیشن موردعلاقه‌‌ی آنها بشود؛ طوری که دست‌های هری روی شانه‌های لویی قرار می‌گرفت و پاهایش را دوطرف ران‌های خوش‌فرم لویی می‌گذاشت.  
طوری که لویی کمر هری را نوازش می‌کرد و گاهی دستش را پایین‌تر می‌برد و بوسه‌های خیسی روی شکمش به جا می‌ذاشت.

یا وقتی لویی طبق عادت گونه هری را میان انگشت‌هایش نگه می‌داشت و لب‌ها، به یکدیگر هدیه سرخی می‌دادند.

"انگشت‌هات رو برگردون... همونجایی که بو-"

صدای معترض هری با ورود همزمان دو انگشت لویی داخلش خفه شد و اخمایش را درهم کشید.

"به من دستور نده استایلز!"

بوسه‌های بی‌دقتی که هرجای صورت و گردن یکدیگر می‌گذاشتند؛ ناله‌های که از عمیق‌ترین لذت آن‌ها نشات می‌گرفت و موسیقی متن بی‌نظیری شده بود برای شاهکاری که به نمایش گذاشته بودند.

بدن‌های عرق کرده که زیر نور بی‌رمقی که از پنجره می‌تابید می‌درخشیدند.  
با هر نفسی که می‌کشیدند سینه‌هایشان بالا و پایین می‌رفت و گاهی عضلات شکمشان منقبض می‌شد.

همه‌ی اینها قرار بود خاطراتی باشد که تا ابدیت در ذهنشان ثبت می‌شد؛ خاطراتِ نیمه‌شبی که قرار نبود تنها بماند. قرار نبود آخرین باشد و قرار نبود فراموش شود.

وقتی لویی نرم شدن عضلات هری دور انگشتانش را حس کرد آنها را بیرون کشید و بسته‌ی کوچک کاندوم را برداشت. پاکت آلومینیومی آن را باز کرد و پلاستیک مشکی رنگ را روی دیکش کشید.

هری روی زانوهایش ایستاد و کمی جلوتر رفت تا دیک لویی مقابل سوراخش قرار بگیرد؛ دست‌های لویی زیر رانش را نگه داشته بود و انگشتانش به واسطه فشاری که به دیوار وارد می‌کردند رنگ باخته بودند.

بوسه‌های ریز و فشاری که دندان‌های لویی به نیپل‌های تحریک‌شده‌اش وارد می‌کرد، حواسش را از حجمی که درون بدنش فرو می‌رفت پرت می‌کرد.

دیک لویی بدنش را پر کرده بود و گرمای نفس‌های منقطع هردوی‌ آنها روی پوست دیگری آتش به پا می‌کرد.  
بعد از لحظات کوتاهی دست‌هایش را به شانه‌ی لویی تکیه داد و باسنش را روی بدن لویی به حرکت درآورد.

با هر حرکت هری لب‌هایشان فاصله می‌گرفت و خط نازکی از بزاق اتصالِ شیرین را حفظ می‌کرد.  
ضربه‌های لویی محکم‌تر می‌شدند و هری کنترلی روی صدایش نداشت؛ نوک دیکش با هر ضربه به شکم لویی برخورد می‌کرد و همین بیشتر تحریکش می‌کرد.

یکی از دست‌های لویی دور دیک سفت‌شده‌اش حلقه شد و هماهنگ با ریتم ضربه‌هایش طول دیک هری را لمس می‌کرد.  
به بدن عرق کرده‌اش نگاه کرد؛ موهایی که به پیشانی‌اش چسبیده بود و گونه‌هایی که سرخی آن در آن هوای تاریک هم به چشم‌ می‌آمد.  
زیبایی هری انکار ناپذیر بود؛ حداقل لویی که اینطور فکر می‌کرد...

هر ضربه‌ای که به پروستات هری برخورد می‌کرد فاصله‌اش را با لبه کمتر می‌کرد و دیکش آماده ارگاسم بود؛ ناله‌های لویی هم اوج گرفته بود و سعی داشت با گاز گرفتن لاله گوش هری آن‌ها را ساکت کند.

هری کنترل را به دست گرفت و با گذاشتن کف دستش روی دیوار دوطرف گردن لویی کمرش را بالا و پایین برد؛ شصت لویی دایره‌وار روی نوک دیکش می‌چرخید و ارگاسم هری را به بهترین شکل رقم می‌زد.

همزمان با پاشیدن کامش روی دست و شکم لویی دندان‌هایش را زیر گوش لویی فرو کرد و یادگاری شبِ یه یاد ماندنی را روی پوستش به جا گذاشت.

باسنش میان انگشتان لویی فشرده شد و از نفس عمیقی که لویی بین گردنش کشید متوجه شد او هم به ارگاسمش رسیده.  
با بالا کشیدن خودش دیک لویی روی شکمش افتاد و کاندوم استفاده شده را بعد از گره زدن پیش لباس‌هایشان پرت کرد؛ هری به پشت روی تخت افتاد و پاهایش را روی پاهای لویی انداخت که وسط تخت نشسته بود و سعی داشت تنفسش را تنظیم کند.

"احساس می‌کنم خسته‌تر از قبلم و به یه دوش گرم نیاز دارم."

لویی باکسرش را از روی زمین برداشت و دست و شکمش را تمیز کرد؛ بعد از تکاندن لباس‌های هری آن‌ها را به طرفش انداخت و با صدایی که هنوز آثاری از سکس داشت هری را مخاطب قرار داد:

"لیدیا خوابیده، حتی اگر بیدار هم باشه کاری به ما نداره. از حمام من استفاده کن."

هری لبخندی زد و بریفش را بالا کشید؛ درد جزئی ماهیچه‌هایش چیزی نبود که نگرانش کند.  
ماشینی که کمتر از ده ساعت وقت برای تعمیر آن داشتند دلیل نگرانی‌اش بود.

__

هواشناسی هوای روزِ بزرگ مسابقه را مطلوب و کمی ابری اعلام کرده بود؛ جایگاه تماشاچی‌ها از خانواده‌ی شرکت کننده‌ها و علاقه‌مندان به سرعت پر شده و روی نزدیک ترین ردیف صندلی به پیست دو نفر نشسته بودند.

"پس تو معلم هستی! کنترل بچه‌های کوچیک حتما خیلی سخته."

لیدیا نی نوشیدنی‌اش را چرخاند و همراه با خنده‌ی کوتاهش جواب هری را داد:  
"اونا بامزه‌ان و اکثرا به حرفم گوش می‌دن. اگه دلت می‌خواد ببینیشون می‌تونی همراه لویی بیای تا نمایشی که اجرا می‌کنند رو ببینی؛ خوشحال می‌شم تماشاچی داشته باشیم‌."

هری البته‌ای گفت و دستش را بالای صندلی که بین خودش و لیدیا بود انداخت؛ جای خالی که متعلق به لویی بود.  
تابلوی بزرگی که وسط پیست بود زمان شروع را پنج دقیقه دیگر اعلام می‌کرد و لویی همچنان مشغول کار کردن روی ماشین بود.

بعد از دوش گرفتن، مشکل سوپاپ‌های ورودی بنزین را حل کرده بود و با دیدن تعجب تام و باقی تیم آزمایش لبخند غرورمندانه‌ای روی لبش نقش بسته بود.

"هی تاملینسون!"

سرش را بالا آورد و دستش را با پارچه‌ای که آنجا بود تمیز کرد؛ پیتر که داخل لباس مخصوصش زیبا به‌نظر می‌رسید او را صدا کرده بود و کلاهش را روی سقف ماشین گذاشت.

نیم‌نگاهی به پدرش که به عنوان مربی مشغول صحبت و انجام کارهای دقیقه آخر بود انداختو به طرف لویی برگشت و با سرعت بالایی که انگار در خونش بود شروع به حرف زدن کرد:

"ممنون بابت تعمیر ماشین؛ نمی‌دونی چقدر پدرم خوشحاله و بعد از این همه مدت جرقه زندگی تو چشماش روشن شده.  
البته تو توی شغلت بینظیری، من تاحالا کسی رو ندیده بودم که انقدر کارش خفن باشه. مطمئن باش از این به بعد من و دوستام رو زیاد می‌بینی."

لویی خندید و از پیتر تشکر کرد؛ واقعا دلش می‌خواست دوباره آن پسر بامزه را ببیند و وقت بیشتری با او بگذراند.

"و خب فکر می‌کنم جرقه زندگی بین تو و هری هم روشن شده، می‌دونی؟ سوختگیش رو پوستتون مونده بود."

پیتر از شدت خنده به عقب خم شد و لویی سرش را به نشانه تاسف تکان داد و لبخندی زد. رد دندان‌های هری زیر گوشش مانده بود این چیزی نبود که پیتر متوجه‌اش نشود.

"سه دقیقه!"

با شنیدن صدای مسئول برگزاری مسابقه همه به تکاپو افتادند و لویی پیتر را در آغوش کشید.

"موفق باشی پسر؛ آسفالت رو آتیش بزن!"

"مطمئن باش این کار رو می‌کنم."

پشت فرمان نشست و لویی به جایگاه تماشاچی‌ها برگشت.  
جایی که لیدیا و هری مشغول صحبت بودند و با دیدن لویی لبخندی روی لب‌های جفتشان نشست.

لیدیا بعد از اینکه نوشیدنی خنک برادرش را به دستش داد به بیست ماشینی که منتظر سبز شدن چراغ بودند نگاه کرد.  
موستانگ شلبی که عدد هفده روی آن بود را پیدا کرد و با لحن هیجان‌زده‌ای دو پسری که کنارش نشسته بود را خطاب قرار داد:

"اون پسر اول می‌شه!"

"معلومه که میشه، من کلی زحمت کشیدم."  
"معلومه که میشه، عمو مایکل اون رو میکشه اگه برنده نشه."

لویی و هری همزمان گفتند و نیشخندی روی لب‌های لیدیا نشست.

پایان مسابقه با رد شدن اولین ماشین و بعد از چند ثانیه دومین و سومین اعلام شد؛ و تصویر پیتر که با شادی مشتش را در هوا می‌کوبید، با عبارت 'برنده' روی اسکرین به نمایش درآمد.


End file.
